


Kokopelli Face Tattoo

by FunkyRacoon



Series: People Who Can Eat People Are The Luckiest People In The World [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s01e07 Sorbet, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Franklyn gets heartbroken again, Goth Will, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Will Loves Hannibal, Will is goth and has a bunch of tattoos and piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyRacoon/pseuds/FunkyRacoon
Summary: Someone is with Hannibal Lecter at the opera, and it certainly isn't someone anyone has ever seen before or at least seen the mysterious man with.Yes, right there sitting next to Hannibal Lecter is a man of...unusual looks. Hair shaved all around with one tuft of curls lying on top that lean onto one side of his face. Piercings trace over his ears, as well as two making a snake bite on his bottom lip, but that's not the worst of it all. The worst are the ugly tattoos that seem to cover up the man's neck; the head of a bewitching deer creature curls up on the left side of his neck, while the test of his tattoo seems to disappear under his shirt. No telling what other monstrosity was lying under the man's clothes.~~Yup, that's right! I'm writing a Punk Goth Will Au





	Kokopelli Face Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks and love goes to ash_and_starlight who fueled my idea for writing an au where Will is goth, has piercings and tattoos, and Hannibal is completely smitten with!!

Someone is with Hannibal Lecter at the opera, and it certainly isn't someone anyone has ever seen before or at least seen the mysterious man with. 

Yes, right there sitting next to Hannibal Lecter is a man of...unusual looks. Hair shaved all around with one tuft of curls lying on top that lean onto one side of his face. Piercings trace over his ears, as well as two making a snake bite on his bottom lip, but that's not the worst of it all. The worst are the ugly tattoos that seem to cover up the man's neck; the head of a bewitching deer creature curls up on the left side of his neck, while the test of his tattoo seems to disappear under his shirt. No telling what other monstrosity was lying under the man's clothes. 

If he had been alone it would have been another story, they would have ignored the strange man and not bothered with even looking at him. 

But since he was with the one and only Hannibal Lecter...well, that was a different story. Everyone had their heads rolling, jaws dropping and eyes bulging out of their sockets at the sight of the two. It was as if they had seen Jesus Christ himself come walking through the door with Satan in toll. Some almost wondered if the man was high or being threatened to let the strange man come with. But the two sat there, together, watching the opera, the strange man kept his gaze upon the opera singer the entire time. His blinking was slow like a cat, and his gaze either seemed too dead or too tired to fit the average person's look. 

Franklin sat in the far back where the doctor and his-dare he say it-guest would not see him, his eyes constantly wandering over to where the two were sitting. Attempting to burn holes into the back of the strange man's head, while also watching Dr. Lecter’s facial expressions throughout the whole show. And once the show was over he went immediately to find Dr. Lecter, worried that his good friend might need some help with getting rid of that disgusting stranger.

“Dr. Lecter, you know it's been a while since you've made a dinner party.” A sharp looking woman said, standing before Hannibal tall and proud.

“Come over and I will cook for you.”

“No, I mean a dinner party. Have you ever seen this man cook, it's like a whole performance to it. He use to have some of the best dinner parties. That's right, use too.” 

Ms. Komeda seems to be staring at the stranger beside Dr. Lecter now, wanting to see what reaction she'll pull from the surprise guest for the night. The man smiles gently at her, looking over to Hannibal with that gently smile before looking back to speak.

“I never would have guessed that Hannibal would have so many fans over his cooking, he's always bringing something for me to eat when I teach.” the man hums, stirring the wine in his glass a bit, before continuing, “I do know that the taste for his food is to die for, and he has mentioned something about dinner parties in the past.”

“For shame, Dr. Lecter, you need to make a dinner party for this manx show him how much of the life of the party you were.” Ms. Komeda laughs, trying to push Hannibal in a corner, but that doesn't seem to be the case as Hannibal only grins at her approach.

“Ah, but life is a feast. And a feast must present itself before me.”

“It's a dinner party, not a unicorn.”

The man next to her snorts, sipping his wine glass as all eyes are upon him once more, “Hannibal makes everything seem like it's some rare mythical creature, it's a habit of his to try and glamorize something as simple as chicken soup.”

“It wasn't chicken soup, dear. It was a Silkie Black Chicken Broth soup.”

“Exactly! Chicken soup, but with a longer name!” the strange man grins as a glare is sent his way, although a smile grows fondly on the doctor's face as he shakes his head at the strange.

When he turns back to Ms. Komeda the smile is still there, but the fondness seems reserved, “I apologize for my rudeness, this is Will Graham, he teaches for the FBI and is a special agent.”

“My, my Dr. Lecter, I didn't know you had friends of such a dangerous degree. Tell me, Will what exactly do you teach?”

“I teach students who are planning to become agents, I teach them ways on how to think like a killer so they can catch them and put them away. But no, I'm not a special agent, I just get dragged out of class and forced to look at crime scenes.” Will grumbles the last part as if he's waiting for someone to walk in, and drag him away.

“Will helps to save lives, and has saved many people. He's quite the intellectual and is ever so charming, but he doesn't like to socialize. It already took me an arm and a leg to pull him out of his shell.” Hannibal jokes, chiding the younger man who only rolls his eyes.

“Not all of us can be social butterflies like you. And I am by far charming.”

“I beg to differ.”

Rolling his eyes, Will turns back to Ms. Komeda who is enjoying the show before her, “Do you hear this man, I can't understand how you people put up with him, he is absolutely ridiculous.”

Grinning, Hannibal takes Will's hand in his own, shocking a few outsiders who are watching the two from a far. Bringing Will's hands up to his lips, Hannibal grazes his lips over Will's knuckles, before saying, “My darling Will, however do you keep up with such an insolent fool as myself?”

Sighing, Will smiles a little while chewing on his lip piercings, narrowing his eyes at the older man as he says, “I deal with you like I deal with everything, a bottle of cheap whiskey and snarky comebacks. You just find me too charming and “beautiful” to toss away.”

Hannibal makes a noise as if he was offended, “I would never toss you away, you are too valuable to me and I will cherish you adoringly with my heart.”

“Please remember that we are in public Hannibal. Now settle down before you do something you'll regret.”

“I feat I already made a fool of myself, but that does not matter.” Hannibal grins, setting their hands down but still keeping them interlocked.

A pang of sadness hits Franklyn in the chest as he sees the display if affection, he was sure that Dr. Lecter wasn't married as well as single. But apparently he did not see this...man coming into play at all into the good doctors life. Glaring slightly at the disgusting looking man, Franklyn could only hold his anger in as it would have been rude to scoff or talk terribly about someone in front of them. There was no way Dr. Lecter could actually like that man, he was ugly and covered with awful tattoos and piercings, as well as looked like a killer himself. And poorly malnourished. 

“Ah, I believe this man has been trying to get your attention doctor.”

“Hello, Franklyn.” Dr. Lecter gives a tight smile to the waddling man, of course no one sees this.

“Hi. Hello. It's good to see you.”

“Did you enjoy the performance?”

“I did actually! It was very delightful.” Franklin smiled, preening under Hannibal's gaze as he knew he was making a good show off for the doctor.

“His eyes kept wandering.” Tobias grumbles from behind, Franklyn frowned wishing his friend could stay quiet for a moment before the good doctor.

“Don't tell me everything, we must leave something to discuss for next week.” Dr. Lecter joked, his train of sight quickly leaving the two as he looked over at Will. 

The man seeming to be listening to Ms. Komeda talking about she and her husband were planning on taking a cruise. Will seemed to be listening to the conversation, but his lips fidgeted with one of the rings on his lips. Pulling in Dr. Lecter’s gaze like a hawk watching a scared little mouse, Franklyn couldn't help but feel even more hatred towards Will. Wishing the man would just disappear so he could have Hannibal all to himself, of course he'd need to get closer to the man. But that shouldn't be too hard, although the doctor was appearing to be quite the challenge. 

Suddenly both men were startled as a phone went off, watching as Will sheepishly retrieved his phone and answered it. His face seeming to scrunch up in displeasure at whoever was calling, before sighing as he hung the phone up.

“Was that Uncle Jack?” Hannibal asked, his thumb rubbing over Will's knuckles.

“Yes. It appears that another body has dropped, and he wants me to go look while it's still fresh.” Will explains, pinching the bridge of his nose, before looking back at Hannibal, “I should probably go before he makes a dit, sorry for ruining our night.”

“Nonsense. I'll come with, since I did drive us here, and then I can drop you home afterwards.” Hannibal smiled.

Leaning over, Will placed a gently kiss to Hannibal's lils, pulling surprised and horrified gaso from any watching audience. Pulling back, Will licked his lips before saying, “Thanks babe, I can always count on you.”

“Of course, my mongoose.” Hannibal had a look that only a man who was completely, and utterly in love would have. Saying goodbye to Ms. Komeda, the two left in toll, eyes watching their departure while Franklyn stood in utter shock. As well as a little disappointment in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos form new tattoos on Will's body. And your comments are totally not staring at those lip piercings of his.


End file.
